There's nothing wrong with just a taste
by Wishful-Thinking-21
Summary: It's a world, where creatures, you only knew from your darkest nightmares, exist. But is it really impossible to find someone, who is able to get along with the darkest side of you in this broken little world? Ruby/Caroline /oneshot.


**Supernatural/Vampire Diaries crossover**

Pairing: Ruby/Caroline F.  
_[I know, it's none of the usual pairings, but I wanted to test it]_  
_P.S I'm talking about the Ruby that was played by Katie Cassidy, just LOVED her as Ruby :)_

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

I stood in front of my house. I knew that something was different from other days. The sky was covered with grey clouds and it seemed to be much darker than usual. I couldn't hear or feel any wind. The whole world was quiet. I turned the key to open the front door and the loud that sounded was almost too fancy in contrast to the quietness of the world. I pushed the door open and walked slowly into my house. With my first step into the house, I could tell that something was inside the house. I could sense the dark aura which filled the whole entrance hall. My body tensed quickly. _What the hell did that come from? _

I went along and stopped myself as I was only a few inches away from the closed door that lead into the living room. I felt the aura getting stronger as I moved forward. So, _it's in there, huh? _I was sure that the creature was inside the living room. I could sense it, but I couldn't tell what or who it was.  
I was sure that I knew the aura, but I couldn't remember where from.

My body tensed slightly. I had to make myself ready for a fight. I didn't know if dark also meant bad, but if the creature was evil than I had to fight it down. I wasn't scared - No. I had respect and that was a completely different feeling. _The aura was just so strong; so dark; so familiar to me._

I brought my hand to the doorknob, but hesitated. I didn't know, what I had to expect. It wasn't only curiosity that made me turning the knob. It was more the fact that I couldn't stand someone staying in my house like it was his. _This was my home. _I didn't want to have anybody here, who didn't belong here. Since I became a vampire, I was like an animal that protected his home and that couldn't shut his instincts off. _Animal._

I pushed the door open and my muscles tensed even more. As I looked into the room, I saw a figure standing right in front of the window. I was only able to see a slight shadow that was turned with its back to me. I concentrated on the figure in front of me, while trying to figure out, who the shadow belonged to. I noticed that the figure had long _– and blonde? -_ hair. _A woman?_ Her arms seemed to be crossed over her chest.

'Hello, Caroline,' the figure said in a voice that I would have recognized everywhere.  
_Demon. It's her._ _  
_I gasped slightly, but I wasn't able to speak. I felt how my body stopped working for a few seconds. _I can't believe she's here._

'What? You're actually surprised to see me here?', she asked me, while turning around to face me.  
Her voice was slightly amused. I couldn't see much, but I felt her gaze on me.

'W-What are you doing here?', I asked her and I was pretty curious.

'Oh, do I really need to answer that, little miss sunshine?', she questioned me, while making a few steps towards me. With each step she made, I became more nervous. If my heart would still be able to beat, I would have been afraid that it would come out of my chest.  
_  
_Suddenly, I felt her pushing me against the wall. Her body was pressed against mine and her right hand ran through my hair. She was smiling down to me, but it wasn't a kind smile, it was a demonic smile; A smile that revealed the fact that she was up to something. As her hand stopped at my cheek, I started to become angry. I grabbed her by her ankle and spun her around, pushing her against the wall. I held her right arm against the wall with my one hand and grabbed her throat with my other hand. I showed her my true self. I bared my fangs and I felt the veins around my eyes popping out. _I'm not letting you push me around, Ruby! _I growled dangerously at her.

At first she widened her eyes, looking surprised by my action, but after a few seconds her cocky smile came back.

'My dear Caroline, do you really think you frighten me with your fangs and your vamp-face?', she asked me and chuckled slightly. The chuckle had no humor in it. It was somehow desperate.  
She was looking straight into my eyes as she shut them suddenly. While her eyes were shut, her mouth formed into a smirk and she opened her eyes quickly. There was nothing left from the shimmering blue of her eyes. The only color I noticed, when I looked into her eyes, was black.  
_  
_'Sure, I don't have these white super-teeth like you have, but I'm not that different from you and you  
know that. So stop fighting me', she told me, while her smirk faded away as she spoke the last sentence. I started to loosen my grip from her arms, but I kept my outer appearance. _Stop fighting a demon? _

I watched her freeing one of her arms from my grip completely, but I wasn't able to stop her. She brought her hand to my face and brushed slightly against the veins around my eye that were still visible.  
'It shows me that you're a creature similar to me', she said, while she began to trail my veins.

I got angry. _I don't want to count as such a creature. _I slapped her hand away and my gaze roamed to the floor.  
'No. Just..no.', I whispered quietly, while I was struggling with myself. _What should I do about her?  
_  
'Oh please, don't deny it, sweety', she said, while she put one of her hands under my chin, making me look straight into her eyes. I shivered as I looked at the black more precise. It looked, like it was swimming in her eyes. It was like a wave of pure darkness that moved in her.

As she noticed my shivering, she switched her eye color and I noticed the beautiful blue into them.  
'I know, it's hard for you to realize. I know you don't want to be like me, but you are. I know that and that's why you can be yourself, when you're with me', she told me and brushed my hair behind my ear with her other hand. 'You don't need to hide', she said, while forming her lips into a smile. It was not like the smile from earlier. It was somehow warm. 'and you don't need to restrain yourself'

_Could I really trust her? _I wanted to. I wanted so badly to trust her. Yes, she was a demon, but otherwise, I didn't seem to be that different. I was a creature made out of darkness, too. _Who could understand me other than her?_ I wanted to believe her and I didn't want to fight. .  
I put my hand to my face and covered her hand that was resting on my cheek, while I looked deep into her eyes. I wanted to find the truth in it.

Suddenly, she leaned into me and brushed her lips slightly against mine. I felt a wave of tension in my limbs as she did that. She started to move her lips with mine slowly. Her lips were – against my expectations – warm and soft and her kiss was nothing more than a sweet and gentle action. This single movement gave me support. I didn't know why, but I felt that someone was there for me, while her lips touched mine. Even if it was just a kiss on a random night, it felt like it would help to ease my pain. I winced slightly as I noticed how much importance laid in this single kiss. _How could that be?_

She heard the noise and pulled her head back. As I felt a cold breeze against my lips, I became aware of the fact that I didn't want any distance between me and her. Without thinking much, I put my right arm behind her neck, pressing my body as near against her as it was possible. I brought her lips against mine, again. This time I moved my lips with hers in a rougher movement. The kiss started to get deeper, but as she pulled her lips a bit away from mine, I didn't want to let her go and bit down on her lip. I didn't care that I bit down pretty hard. The only thing that mattered at this moment was her body right beside mine. As I bit down, she moaned passionately and her words ran through my head: _You don't need to hide. You don't need to restrain yourself. _Well, I wasn't.

* * *

**The End.**  
_It'll be great to get some feedback :)_

_Oh, well: I'm sorry for mistakes or typos, please just read over it^^ _


End file.
